It Ruined My Life
by bratz7704
Summary: This is a story of an Anorexic girl,Suffering through life.Life can be cruel,and this is her way of dealing with the pain.Is my true story but just changed the characters to be naruto. Rated just for the situation and to be safe


I do not own naruto

**I do not own naruto. I wrote this, of this is really my own story but I decided If I put it naruto point of view you may find it more interesting. Some good songs that could be good to listen to if you want while your reading are, Someone I once Knew by Dead Celebrity Status, Breathe Me by Sia, or Courage by Superchick. **

**It ruined my life**

My decision killed me. It stopped everything as I knew it. I couldn't take it anymore, and I even had moments where I couldn't even breathe. I needed someone's help. But no one was there. It was my life story and I couldn't stand it. I did it all for a boy who didn't even know I existed. I tried my hardest to look gorgeous. What I didn't realize, those who were around me and close to me suffered more then I will never understand. I can not imagine there pain. Many say, I was the one who must have suffered this incurable issue. But then, there are those few, who understand the ones who suffered most, are those who loved me closest. No one understands my hardship, and all that suffering that I had faced. No one understands why I chose this path. I chose it, because I thought it was smart. 

Sasuke, a year older, wouldn't even glance at me. He didn't know my name, he didn't know my age, and he didn't even know I was a real person. His friends knew me. They knew me, from one of my best guy friends, Naruto, who was friends with them. He wouldn't talk about me around them, because he was scared he would be judged. Friends with the stick girl. That was my name to them. They didn't make fun of me; out of everything they were kind to me. But they wouldn't bring anything up about me to Sasuke, probably because they didn't know I liked him. Sasuke just happened to be the guy my best friend wasn't friends with, or at least that well of friends. What could I do to get noticed by him? I was as skinny as I could get and still unnoticeable. One day, one of the guys had offered for me to come sit with them at lunch. Are you serious? I stated. He replied yes, I looked and saw my best friend there. I decided it wouldn't hurt and not to mention the boy I liked was there. I grabbed the water bottle that was my lunch and sat next to my best friend at the table. It was a circle table Sasuke sat across from me. Neji, who was his best friend and the one who was nice to me introduced me to him. I acted like this was my first time meeting him. I was nervous and excited

Most of the lunch period I talked to Naruto, Neji, and talked every now and again to Sasuke. I noticed if I wasn't talking to him he would give me a strange look, like he was examining me. After lunch I asked him, why were you staring at me kind of strange. He looked a little worried and said, I hope I did not make you feel uncomfortable but it's just… you're really skinny, and no offence but it's really gross. I started to get tears but I just made an excuse and simply said, oh ok. I walked off to the bathroom hoping no one saw the tears. When I got in there I splashed cold water onto my face. I felt fucking ugly. This sucked big time. I was sure I was insanely in love with this guy, and look at that. He though my skinniness was gross!

I still have the disease but I have become friends with Sasuke. I still have a crush on him but I try to wear larger clothes se he can't see my bones. He said he wants to help fix me. Of course I got pissed at this and yelled at him, I am not broken, so don't try to fix me! Weeks later, and I'm still the same. 90 pounds and still sucking in my stomach, but that's just who I am. Maybe in a few months I will try to be 'normal' again, but I know for a fact I will never be the same…

_**Ok so in the end this wasn't really a romantic thing between Sakura and Sasuke but it still was. I really like to right about problems like this because it's an interesting situation. Even though I am pro-anorexic, I still believe and know it's a problem, but it is a pure mental thing. Ok please R&R. : oh and FYI this is originally my new forensics piece, its actually only for next year, but I wrote this and showed it to my coach and she said I will probably be able to go to state with this piece, but I have a different version that I am reading for forensics because I obviously don't want to be saying Sakura and Sasuke, in a story that those aren't there real names because this is a true story that I wrote. **_


End file.
